


OVERDOSE (AN EXO DRAMA FF)

by thelast1113



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Self Harm, Suicidal Attempts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelast1113/pseuds/thelast1113
Summary: Alternate universe EXO drama fanfiction. Junmyeon, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun struggle to overcome the hardships in life.Tragedy after tragedy occur, and things pile up. The nine boys lives are filled with sorrow, pain, and misery.





	1. Prologue - The Final Decision

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story is not for suicidal people or people who are easily disturbed by dark topics. Contains suicidal attempts, violence, self harm, and graphic descriptions. Not for children or weak stomached people!

It wasn't fun. None of it was, really. Chanyeol pulled open a drawer and grabbed a fistfull of random items. he spread them out on the counter and looked through them. Where was the medication? The young Korean let out a frustrated sigh. Finding nothing, Chanyeol went back to digging in the drawer. Here it was. Through the transparent orange sides of the small bottle, white pills where pilled on each other. Chanyeol clutched the botttle in his hand. The end of his pain; the end of his misery, was just right here, in his hand. the lid cracked as he opened the container of pills. This was it. He had made the final decision - suicide. That was it, he wasn't changing his mind. life was just too hard. 

Chanyeol poured about ten of those pills into his open palm. they where smooth to the touch. He closed his hand around them and shut his eyes. Why was he hesitating? He had made his decision, so he should stick to it, but somehow something was telling him "no". What was it that was deep inside him, telling him that his decision was wrong? why did he feel guilt creeping over him like a shadow? what was guilty about taking away his pain with overdosing on medication? why was this so hard? All he had to do was simply just swallow the pills.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was messy and his face looked tired. His pajamas where messy, too. What was keeping him on edge? Why couldn't he just - RING! RING!

Chanyeol frowned and grabbed his phone that was laying on the counter. the caller ID seemed to be Sehun, so Chanyeol picked up.

"Hello." He said sloppily, "I am busy, can you call back later? Okay. Bye."

He hung up and looked back up at the mirror, tossing his phone carelessly on the counter.

It was now or never. Sehun was going to call back, and he didn't want to have to talk to him at the moment. Chanyeol opened his hand and looked at the pills. He could feel guilt. All this time, he had never expected to feel so much guilt when he attempted suicide, but now that he was ready to do it, there was guilt. lots of guilt. More guilt than Chanyeol even thought was possible to exist.

How did they do it? How did all those victims of suicide end up doing it? Chanyeol thought hard about this for a long time. They must have ignored the guilt and done it. How could he do that? It seemed so hard...

RING! RING! His phone rang again and he picked it up with his free hand. 

"Hello. Ahh, Sehun. Yes.. still busy. Huh? Oh. No big deal. Bye." He hung up.

all those suicidals, they must have just done it, ignoring their conscience.

With trembling hands, Chanyeol moved his hand to his mouth, and opened his mouth.


	2. Pressure

Sehun hung up his phone and looked cautiously over at Jongin, "Something is wrong with Chanyeol." He did not breaking eye contact with his hyung.  
Jongin chewed on his lower lip. "What makes you say that." He said, his voice dry. 

"He usually is never busy, but now suddenly he had been very busy. something is up."

"Maybe he is just - "

"I don't care!" Sehun lept out of his seat and thumped into Jongin, "i am going to check on him."   
"Hey! Stop that!" Jongin scolded, "Sehun, isn't calling enough? He said he was busy, so...? Why are you so worried about him?"   
"He doesn't sound normal." Sehun responded, putting on his jacket, "If you heard the tone of his voice, you would be worried too."

"i don't know about that..."

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, where he had been. "What's all the ruckus about, huh?" he glared at his two dongsaengs. 

"Sehun is worried about Chanyeol just because he said he is busy." Jongin explained, "Bae, tell him to calm down."   
Sehun frowned at Jongin and then turned to face Baekhyun. "No. Chanyeol-hyung said he was busy, and his voice sounded tired and... despairing. I want to check on him to see if he is -"   
"okay. I get it." Baekhyun said, "I'll come with you." 

The two of them moved swiftly towards the door. "can I come?" Jongin asked, closing the distance in between them. Sehun frowned at him.   
"Hyung, don't allow him to come." He growled under his breath.   
"Yes. But you two," Baekhyun turned to Sehun and Jongin, "don't talk to each other until we get there. i have heard enough bickering."

It was a cold febuary day and the ground was covered in frost. a chill wind swept softly across the icy ground. Sehun shivered and zipped his jacket up. the sky was overcast and the air hung with snow clouds. In the distance, they could see Chanyeol's house. the porch light was still on from last night. "Chanyeol usually always shut off his patio light." Jongin noted. 

as soon as the boys got up to the house, Baekhyun rang the door bell. None of them where expecting him to answer, but that is exactly what he did. The door opened and Chanyeol poked his head into the cold outside air. "What?" He asked.  
"Can we come in?" Baekhyun questioned, noticing his eyes where dilated and his lips where slightly blue-ish.  
"Okay." Chanyeol opened the door fully and let the three boys pile into his house.

most of the lights where off and the house was messy. "what happened in here?" sehun asked, looking at the objects strewn about carelessly on the floor.   
"I've haven't been feeling too well." Chanyeol replied. Jongin eyed him suspiciously. 

"Are you okay?"

Chanyeol scruntched up his face. "Do you mean mentally or physically?" He asked.   
"Both." jongin replied. 

Chanyeol sighed. "well, I have been having a tough day so far." he said, curling up on the couch, "I can't be okay mentally, because of this mess. Physically, I am tired. I didn't get any sleep last night, at all, and now I'm -"  
"Chanyeol," Sehun asked, looking at the dark rings under his hyungs eyes, "is there a reason that you didn't sleep well last night?"   
"probably the mess." Chanyeol replied quickly.

"why do you keep blaming the mess?' baekhyun asked, "when was this mess created?" Chanyeol shrugged and ran his hands through his tangled hair.

"Your hands are trembling." Jongin frowned, "does that have to do with the mess too?"

From just the way the Chanyeol looked at him, Jongin could tell that something was up. He turned to Sehun mouthing 'thanks for being worried about him. something is wrong' and then took Chanyeol's hand in his own. "You are trembling violently." he noted. trying to keep his voice steady, although he was feeling more anxious by the minute.  
Chanyeol pulled his hand away from Jongin. "I don't want to hold hands right now." he muttered. 

"something is wrong, isn't it." Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol's eyes where large and he evaded eye contact with Baekhyun.  
Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's shoulders and shook him. "you aren't yourself! Chanyeol, stop it!"   
"Sehun..." Baekhyun warned, "leave him alone for now. We will get this figured out." Sehun let go of Chanyeol's shoulders and sat back down. He discretely slipped his phone put and texted Junmyeon. 

 

You: Chanyeol is acting suspicious.

Junmyeon: How?

You: In several different ways. It is a long story.

Junmyeon: is he okay?

You: not sure.

Junmyeon: Want me to call the cops to help get this sorted out?

You: Not just yet. baekhyun, Jongin and I are questioning him.

Junmyeon: Okay. Please let me know if you change your mind or if something happens. Where are you at?

You: His house

Junmyeon: Okay. I will be there shortly. I am bringing Yixing, Jongdae, Minseok, and Kyungsoo with me.

You: Okay.

 

Chanyeol was still trembling. His large eyes where now brimming with tears. "It... was the mess! I swear it was!" He cried.   
"What was?" baekhyun and Jongin asked in unision.   
"I swear it was!" Chanyeol whined.   
"What was?" Baekhyun spoke up, this time without Jongin trailing after him as he spoke.   
"it was! it was! I am not lying! It was the mess! i swear it!" Chanyeol continued on. Jongin and sehun shrugged at eachother.

What was up with Chanyeol? Was he sick? and what had happened last night, anyways?

Baekhyun spoke softly but firmly to Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, we can't help you if we don't know what is going on. What is wrong? Are you ill?"

all this time, Chanyeol had been evading eye contact. baekhyun noticed this and was keeping it all in the back of his mind. Chanyeol never answered any of the questions clearly, too. why, his usually glittering eyes where now filled with an almost fearful look. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sehun was at the door immediately, letting in Junmyeon and the others. Chanyeol's only reaction to this was to shrink further away from everyone on the couch, and curl up into a defensive ball. "What's going on?" Chanyeol said, though his voice was muffled, "I am alright."  
"You are obviously not alright." Yixing stated.  
"Yes I am!" Chanyeol protested.  
"Then stop acting like this!" Kyungsoo put in.

chanyeol burried his head out of view. 

Junmyeon turned to Baekhyun. "this doens't seem right." he said. Baekhyun nodded.  
"He won't answer any of the questions clearly." Sehun told Junmyeon.  
"I saw that right when I walked in." Junmyeon answered.

"I am okay! can you all just leave now?" Chanyeol whined from where he was curled up.  
"We could..." Jongdae began. Minseok shook his head, pausing Jongdae's thought.  
"what?" Jongdae asked.  
"I am not leaving until we get this figured out." He replied firmly.  
"But if he asked us to leave and we don't, he can call the cops on us!" Kyungsoo reminded.  
"Exactly. Even if he calls the cops on us, the cops might be able to tell something is wrong and help us out. It will all work out." Minseok replied.

"I'd hate to do this," Jongin said, "but. Chanyeol, if you don't answer any of our questions, I will call the cops. Something is wrong, and we would like to help you out."

"No! no! don't call the cops! Please don't! it was the mess! I already told you! It was the mess! Just believe me!"

"What was the mess?" Jongin was getting a little impatient by now. Chanyeol started sobbing.

"this is quiet a predicament." Junmyeon sighed.

"I can't tell you what the mess caused!" Chanyeol sobbed, "I just can't. If you figure it out, know it wasn't me. i swear it!"  
"What the hell if he talking about?" Yixing frowned.  
"this is getting annoying." Jongin sounded frustrated, as he bit his lip and let out a stressed sigh.

"no! It wasn't me!" Chanyeol continued on.

Through his sobbing, Junmyeon motioned to Baekhyun and Sehun to follow him. The three walked out of earshot and then Junmyeon began whispering to the two. "So, obviously, something is wrong." he began, "Shall we start picking up if all this was 'just because of the mess'?" his voice had a bit of sarcasm in it when he quoted Chanyeol, but he was serious about picking up.  
"Okay." Baekhyun whispered back. "What should we do with Chanyeol?"

"Let him be for now. Let's get the others to help us clean up."

Sehun nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said, "What if Chanyeol is still weird after we clean?"  
"Then, we will decide what do do then." Baekhyun told him.


	3. Unravel

It took an hour and a half to clean the messy house, but soon they were done. Chanyeol was still curled up, although he was silent.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo called from the bathroom, "I found something that might be of use in trying to figure this out." He emerged with a halfway empty medication bottle.  
"where did you find this at?" jongin asked, taking the bottle and examining it.  
"It was on the counter." Kyunsoo replied, "it was knocked over and opened. Some of the pills where spilled out onto the counter."

Sehun glanced over at Minseok. They where both thinking the same thing.

"He tried to overdose on medicine!" they shouted at the same time. Kyungsoo froze where he was at and turned pale.

"Why couldn't you have showed us this earlier!" shouted Jongin at Kyungsoo.  
"Who cares! I am worried about Chanyeol!" Jumyeon scolded. He went over to Chanyeol and lifted his head with his hand. Chanyeol's eyes where shut. "Darn." he growled, "Chanyeol!" Chanyeol sat there motionless. "what am I supposed to do?" Junmyeon burried his hands in his face.

Jongin brushed past Junmyeon and siezed Chanyeol's shoulders. He shook him furociously. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" He called. "Wake up!" Chanyeol never responded.

"Someone, call the police." Yixing told them all, as he took Chanyeol's limp hand in his own and stroked it, "I can't believe that he really tried to overdose." He took Chanyeol's hand and turned it over, feeling his pulse. "Slight pulse." He murmered as he contined to work with skill in checking Chanyeol's vital signs.

"Do you have a medical backaround?" Baekhyun asked.   
Yixing nodded. "a slight medical backaround." he replied. He sighed. "What happened for him to want to commit suicide?" Yixing asked.  
Baekhyun shrugged. "I have no idea." he replied.

Junmyeon stepped out of the room as he spoke to dispatch. 

"Sit down." Minseok told Kyungsoo, "You're so pale." 

Junmyeon came back into the room, slipping his phone into his pocket. "they are on their way." he told them. 

"So, he said that the mess caused his suicide attempt?" Jongdae asked, "I truely doubt that."  
"I think there is more to this than we think." Sehun said, "You see, he normally has a mostly tidy house, and he is always cheerful... well, most of the time. then, today. his house is messy and he tries to commit suicide. Do you all get what I am saying?"

the others nodded.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. "This is the Seoul police!" A loud voice shouted, "Open up!"

Junmyeon opened the door. 

"We got a call that there was a suicide attempt here. Are you the caller?"

Junmyeon nodded. "Yes. I am the person who called. He is right here." he stepped out of the way and let the police enter the house. 

Yixing stepped back from Chanyeol and let the police through. 

The police felt his pulse. "He's alive, just unresponsive." one cop said into his walkie-talkie.   
"Copy. Alive and unresponsive." the voice came back.

Sirens suddenly sounded outside. A band of paramedics arrived at the scene and pushed their way into the house. they secured Chanyeol to a stretcher and then hauled him off to the ambulance.

a cop turned to Junmyeon. "You say you where the person who called?" He asked. junmyeon nodded. "Very well, then. Can I ask you a few questions?" the other nodded and followed the police man.

Jongin was tapping his leg nervously. Sehun sat still with his eyes shut, his face worried. Minseok was watching as Junmyeon and the cop talked, but he could hear none of their conversation. "Will Chanyeol be alright?" Jongdae suddenly asked.  
Baekhyun put his arm around him, sighing, "I don't know. Let's hope he is." 

A police officer came into the house with a notepad and pen. "May I ask you all a few questions?" he said. They all gave an affirmative, so the cop continued.

"When did he attempt his suicide?"

"Umm. We are not quite sure, sir. Sehun noticed that he was acting a little strange this morning, so we came over to see if he was okay."

"Do you live here with him?"

"No, sir. We have our own house."

"Okay." The cop began writing on his notepad, "So, you all live in your own separate houses?"

"No. We all live together in one house. He is the only one who has a house of his own."

"I see. So, how exactly was Park-ssi acting strange?"

"Well, you see, he is usually cheerful, and more or less tidy. He normally isn't busy, but when Sehun called this morning, he said he was busy and to call back later. sehun said he sounded more stressed, too. We decided to check on him and so when we came to his house, it was messy and dark. Chanyeol was acting really weird too. He just wasn't answering our questions and then he started crying and saying that the mess had caused it. Although... he wouldn't tell us what 'it' was."

"I see. Was there anything else unusual? perhaps in his appearance?"

"ah. I forgot. His eyes where a bit dilated, and his lips where slightly blue-ish tinted."

"This didn't bother you in the least?" 

"Well, you see, I wasn't paying much attention to that. We where trying to figure out what was wrong with him... I am afraid, we didn't think much about the fact that his eyes where dilated and -"

"Okay. When your friend called, he said it was a suicide attempt. What made you guys think that this was the case?"

"Umm... well, we decided to clean his house up a bit, and when we came back, Chanyeol wasn't responsive. We all thought that he must be sleeping, but then Kyungsoo comes out of the bathroom and shows us an open bottle of medication pills that was halfway empty, and some of the pills where spilled out onto the counter. i think we all had the same thought at the same time: suicide. chanyeol must've tried to commit suicide with those pills. I... um... i am just so worried for him."

"Ah. I see. Do you know what dilated pupils and blue-ish colored lips or finger tips are symptoms of overdosing?"

"No, sir. I didn't. now that you say that, it does make sense, though."

The police man nodded. "And around that time was when your friend decided to call the police?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes. Well, actually, it was yixing's idea, first. He told one of us to call the police."

"Why didn't he call himself? Hasn't he a phone?"

"Well, you see, sir, Yixing was checking chanyeol's vital signs. he has a slight medical back around."

The cop put the pen in his pocket.

"Okay. Thank you for your time." He thanked.

Baekhyun stopped the police man. 

"will chanyeol be alright?"

the man placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Son, to be truthful, i have no idea. I will check with the paramedics soon, to see if he is in a stable condition, but for now, it doesn't look hopeful."  
Baekhyun felt tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded. "I understand."

The police man left to join his fellow men.

"Are you sure Chanyeol overdosed on his medication on purpose?" Minseok asked, "i mean, we can't be sure if he meant to or not."

Junmyeon began walking over, rather slowly. Stress was tense right now, and the situation didn't help matters in the least.

as soon as Jongmyeon had came over, he stated, "the police are going to be looking more into it."

"Did you hear what Minseok said?" Yixing asked.   
junmyeon shook his head. "no, i didn't. what did he say?"  
"Perhaps Chanyeol didn't mean to overdose on medication." Minseok repeated. "Maybe he needed his medicine but he accidently took too much of it."   
Jongin frowned, "For all we know, the most likely thing that could have happened was he overdosed on purpose. Think of the way he acted earlier when we where asking him questions. why else would he have not been wanting to tell us what was 'caused by the mess'?"

Sehun was leaning back on the couch with his eyes shut. His face was worried, and his breathing could be heard.

A small squad of cops walked in the door way.

"If you don't mind, we would like to take a look at the condition of this house. Did you leave the pills where they where when he overdosed?"

All eyes turned on Kyungsoo. "No. I picked it up to show the others." he admitted. 

"Where is the bottle right now?"

"In the bathroom. I put it back."

"Okay." the squad moved past the eight boys towards the bathroom.

"We have a long day ahead," Junmyeon said, "let's go home and get some rest. later on today, than perhaps we can go visit Chanyeol, if he is in a stable condition." This suggestion was agreed upon, and the boys left the police to their investigation.


	4. Emancipate

Is had been several hours since the somewhat shattered morning. To be more exact, it had been six hours. Minseok was the first to wake up, to the sound of Baekhyun's phone ringing. He crawled over to Baekhyun and shook him awake. "Bae, your phone is ringing."

"Huh?" Baekhyun opened his eyes and yawned. "Oh." He crawled over to where his phone sat charging and picked it up. 

"Hello? Ah yes. Stable condition? Like how stable? I see. Okay. Can we visit him? Hmm... Okay. Thank you. Bye."

Minseok was curious. "What was it?" he asked.  
"Umm..." baekhyun paused to yawn again, "He said that Chanyeol is in a somewhat stable condition. Not completely stable, but we can visit him now. he is sleeping right now, at the moment. they said that when he woke up from being unresponsive, he was confused at what had happened, and why he was in the hospital."

"Can we visit him right now?" Jongdae asked, poking his head up from where it had previously lain, supposedly "asleep".  
"I thought you where asleep." baekhyun frowned, "and yes. wake up the others and see if they want to come."

As jongdae did as he was told, baekhyun stretched and unplugged his charging phone. One by one, each boy was woken up. 

Soon, they where in their van, driving to their destination: Seoul Hospital. 

As soon as they had arrived, Jongin stretched and looked around. "there might be a snow storm coming soon, we should probably hurry up and get going." 

The eight boys hurried into the hospital. 

"Park Chanyeol." The lady at the desk typed on her computer. "Ah, yes. he can see visitors now. He will be on the second story the third room to your right." 

the boys hurried up a level where they swiftly and anxiously made their way to the third room on the right. when they entered the room, Chanyeol was laying in one of those tidy little hospital beds. His eyes where shut, but he was breathing. 

"Did whoever called you say that he was sleeping?" Yixing asked Baekhyun, who nodded an affirmative.  
Junmyeon eyed Chanyeol a bit hesitantly. "I have something to ask him when he wakes up." he whispered to Sehun.  
"What is it?" Sehun asked, but Junmyeon wouldn't tell what his questions where.

"When will Chanyeol wake up?" Jongdae asked. No one else heard him but if they did, they sure didn't act like they did.  
"there is no point to this if he isn't going to wake up." Sehun told everyone, "Why else where we here?"  
Baekhyun shushed him. "there is a point to it. Be quite now." the eight boys stood rather awkwardly in the hospital room, staring at Chanyeol until their eyes watered.

Right when everyone was about to give up hope of Chanyeol ever waking up, he groaned and stirred a bit. "Is he waking?" Sehun asked.  
"Not sure..." Baekhyun responded, "now just stop it."  
"Stop wha-" began sehun, but then Chanyeol opned his eyes.  
He sat there for about a minute just staring back at the others until he finally spoke up. "What happened? I thought..." he stopped. everything came back to him. the pills; the mess; his friends asking questions; his excuses... everything.

Jumyeon spoke slowly. 

"Why are you here?" 

Chanyeol shrugged. "Why?" He asked.  
"It wasn't the mess, was it?" Junmyeon hinted. Chanyeol's face grew slightly nervous, like a child who has been caught doing something wrong. "Tell me, Chanyeol," Junmyeon continued, "I doubt it was the mess that brought you to this hospital. What was it? Why are you here?"  
Chanyeol's face tightened a bit. It was obvious to tell that Junmyeon knew exactly why he was here. He just didn't understand all that was going on in Chanyeol's life. Everything that was so hard, that it caused him to attempt suicide... Junmyeon just didn't know how hard it was to endure such things!

Chanyeol only looked down, refusing to make eye contact with his hyung. "Chanyeol, we all know why you are here, so you might as well admit that you did it." Junmyeon said, "We were the ones who called the emergency number after you tried to commit suicide with those pills."

At the words "commit suicide", chanyeol flinched. It was obvious now, even to Minseok that Chanyeol had done it on purpose. 

"Why did you try to do it?" Junmyeon's voice was slightly scolding as he pressed on, "What was so hard about life that could only be fixed by death?"  
"It was the only way I could get out of it." Chanyeol burst out, "that is all! my life is falling apart! Just let me die. i don't need all this!" He ripped his IV out of his arm and threw it at Jongdae.  
"Calm it!" Jongin commnaded, "We don't need any more temper tantrums. Trust me... we've had a lot." He made eye contact with sehun.

"get out of what?" Yixing asked.  
"EVERYTHING!" chanyeol yelled.

Suddenly, nurses and doctors began running towards the small hospital room. "What's going on?" a young lady asked. Jongin inwardly cringed. What a commotion!  
"It's fine. We got this taken care of..." Minseok calmly put in, softly nudging everyone back out of the room. He grimaced at Jongdae and then asked a nearby doctor, "can we take him back home? From this point, I think it would just make things worse for the other patients here."  
"Are you sure about that?" a doctor asked. Minseok nodded."Okay... you can take him home." the doctor replied.

minseok, yixing, junmyeon and jongin all helped get Chanyeol standing. "Come on." Junmyeon said softly, "just follow us. we will get you back home safely. I know you've had a long day. All you need is a bit of rest. everything will be fine."

"Aren't the police at his house taking notes, though?" Sehun asked Jongdae as they followed the small band of boys.  
"Oh yeah..." Jongdae mused. "I'll let Junmyeon know. For now, just leave everything to me."


	5. The Storm Clears

All nine of the boys piled into the cars. Jongdae had discretly told Junmyeon of the inconvenience and a new location was decided upon: everyone elses house. as soon as the boys got there, they went inside, and piled on the couches. chanyeol would need extra attention, so he wouldn't feel lonely or so he wouldn't dispair again. The other eight boys would try their hardest to make him happy. 

The way they executed this was actually a brilliant idea.

junmyeon came up close to chanyeol. "I wasn't scolding you when we were in the hospital earlier." he began, "I hope you know that."

Chanyeol pulled away from junmyeon and made a soft whining noise, rather softly pawing Junmyeon away from him. junmyeon held in his sigh and continued, "Chanyeol... I... we... we're sorry that you are going through such hard times. I am not exactly sure what it feels like, but I do know that it must be very bad." he slowly edged in closer to the younger boy and put his arm gently around his shoulders. this time, the later let this action take place, without trying to stop the progress of it. Junmyeon lay his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I am sorry." he whispered.

Chanyeol didn't reply, but sat there, soaking all this in. from the look on his face, the others could tell that he was in the least, slightly comforted by his hyung's head on his shoulder and the soothing words coming out of his mouth. The others crowded around chanyeol and consoled him - even if they weren't meaning to - simply, by just being there. 

Eventually, Chanyeol spoke up, although it was in a quiet, somewhat sad and tired sounding voice. 

"You comfort me..."

Junmyeon snuggled closer to Chanyeol, grabbing a handful of his pajamas with one hand, to draw him closer. "Never think that no one cares about you." he whispered. Chanyeol burried his head out of view for the second time that day, and began quietly crying. "I am sorry." He cried. "I won't do it again. I won't ever try to commit suicide again. I promise." His sobs where stifled as he buried his head, still deeper out of view.

Jongdae and Minseok looked at eachother with relief. Chanyeol was going to be okay after all. 

Everyone was tired, so Sehun and jongin decided to let everyone stay the rest if the day at their house. Chanyeol would need a bit more comforting. All of the boys snuggled close to chanyeol, wrapping their whole bodies around him as if they would never let go, and snuggling him to cheer him up.

Jongdae lightly ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. It was a little secret tactic of his to help relieve stress, which he could tell had worked when Chanyeol sighed. "i don't deserve to be cuddled by you." Chanyeol admitted. "I tried to kill myself and got mad when you brought me to the hospital. You shouldn't be so nice to me. in reality, you should be yelling at me right now. Why are you being so nice to me?"

This time, Kyungsoo spoke up. "what else would we do? what is the point of yelling at you? it won’t help anything."

Chanyeol's eyes looked pitiful and he looked like he was about to start crying, again. the boys snuggled into him and stroked his hair and face. "Don't worry, we are here for you. Whenever you are feeling bad, just call any one of us. We will be there for you." Baekhyun stated. "We don't want that to happen again."

Jongin, however, knew that this wouldn't be the end of chanyeol's depression. After all, wasn't he the one out of them that cried the most? Why, yes. He was. that would pose a problem in the future. oh well. this was the present time, not the future. first, deal with the present, and then the future.


	6. Yixing's Puzzle

About a month had passed, since the day that Chanyeol had attempted suicide. It was now spring in South Korea. The trees where starting to bud with beautiful pink and white flowers and grass was slowly creeping up through the ground. fresh, green, tiny sprouts of new grass. these where the type of thoughts that went through Baekhyun's head as he walked across the street towards a grocery store. It was a beautiful spring day, and baekhyun had no intention of missing a single bit of it. 

the blooms on the trees gave off a delightful smell and baekhyun was happy. such a lovely day! Who would want to be inside on such a day as this?

Suddenly the sound of his phone ripped him out of his fantasy world and he clutched at it and looked at the caller ID. 

"Yixing"

Baekhyun picked up.

"Hello. What? No. what happened? Aigoo! Hold on. i will be there in a minute."

He shoved his phone into his skinny jean's pocket and darted down the street, his feet thumping the ground as he ran.

What was going on with Chanyeol? Yixing had been with him as soon as Baekhyun had left. When Yixing had called it was about Chanyeol. All that Yixing had said was that Chanyeol needed help and something had happened. That was it.

"What happened this time?" Baekhyun panted as he turned in the direction of his house. He accedently rammed into the door and hurriedly opened it and shot inside like a bullet, to see Yixing sitting next to Chanyeol, his face worried and his hands wrapping a white cloth tightly around Chanyeol's wrist. "What happened?" Baekhyun cried. "What happened?! Someone tell me!"

Yixing didn't respond until he had finished wrapping the cloth around Chanyeol's wrist. "Chanyeol was cut by a knife in the wrist. it might have hit an artery. Oh..." he looked like he was about to cry.

"Where is he?" Baekhyun asked. 

"He?"

Yixing was confused. 

Baekhyun nodded. 

"Where is the guy who cut him?"

"No one cut him! He was washing the dishes and the knife he was washing fell out of his hands and cut his wrist. I think we should take him to the hospital."

"Right. Come on!"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No. Please don't take me to the hospital. I am fine. I promise I am! It was just a slight mistake and i really am fine."

Yixing's face turned blank as he turned to Chanyeol. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, it had been bleeding into the sink for some time, before I came in and noticed. Why didn't you tell me?"

Chanyeol's eyes filled with tears. "i didn't want to worry you. i am sorry." he explained.

It was baekhyun's turn to speak. "Let's still take him to the hospital. He needs immediate attention."

Yixing helped Chanyeol to the car, where Baekhyun drove him to the hospital. 

In the meantime, Yixing walked back into the kitchen where he looked at the sink that was filled with fresh blood. Why? Why did it happen? Was Chanyeol a careless dishwasher? There was something more to this... it was just... almost like script. Chanyeol repeated almost exactly the same words each time that he was asked about it.

Script... script... SCRIPT?! a play?! what the fuck! a play! script was a play type of thing! was this all just a cover up for something else?

Yixing sank his hands into the washing water that was clouded by blood, and felt around with his hands until he felt a knife in the bottom of the sink. He clenched it and pulled it up out of the water, examining it. The blade was sharp, none the less, sharp enough to cut something, of course. Why in the hell was he looking at the knife and trying to figure out if Chanyeol was acting out script? The knife couldn't help him. so, why was he being like this? 

Right when he was about to let the knife drop back into the water, Yixing realized something, that made him stop. There was one way of figuring out if Chanyeol had done it on purpose or not. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was actually an ingénues way of going about this.

If the cut in chanyeol's wrist was deep, it was on purpose. If it was rather shallow, it was a mistake. You see, if a knife slips, sure it will cut, but if it is deep, that means that there was some force behind it besides that of gravity.

Yixing let the knife fall back into the water and then texted baekhyun:

You: Are you still with Chanyeol?

Baekhyun: Yes.

You: Okay. Have you seen the cut in his wrist yet?

Baekhyun: Yes. 

You: was it deep or shallow?

Baekhyun: What do you mean?

You: Was the cut deep or shallow?

Baekhyun: it nicked an artery.

You: You aren't answering. Was the wound deep or shallow?

Baekhyun: Oh. sorry I thought you where asking if it his the artery or not. it is rather deep...

You: Thank you.

Baekhyun: Why where you wondering?

You: Oh. um... well, from that information, i figured out something. i will explain later. i have a few things to do back at home.

Baekhyun: okay

Yixing sighed. So, if his calculations where correct, chanyeol cut himself. why the fuck would he do that? was he depressed again? 

As yixing tried to figure this all out, he drained the bloody water, rinsed out the sink, and washed the knife off carefully. nothing ever made sense anymore with chanyeol. he was basically... well... unpredictable! The third oldest of the friends sighed to himself. If Chanyeol was going to self-harm, why did he have to do it in their house? Why not at his own? why did he have to self-harm in the first place, and lie about it?

Yixing shook his head as he turned towards the door. chanyeol was confusing. he was one of those people who are sensitive and touchy.


	7. Outburst

When Yixing arrived at the hospital's emergency room, he met Baekhyun in the waiting room.

"Why where you asking about the wound?" Baekhyun asked, without looking up from his phone.  
"Ah." Yixing sat down. "Well, you see, i noticed a pattern. chanyeol was repeating almost the exact same thing to each of us when we asked him about the knife slipping."   
"And?" Baekhyun responded. "what is wrong about that?"   
"nothing is wrong with it," Yixing continued, "just it seems kind of like script of some sort... like he memorized it before he told us."  
"what does this have to do with his freaking cut?" baekhyun was a little impatient.

"settle down." yixing replied calmly. "I was just about to tell you. i decided that that would mean that either he happened to repeat himself, or that he had done a script. if he had done a script, the only reason why he would do a script is if he had cut himself. he also didn't tell me about it, which raises more suspicion. on my part, I believe that there is a good bit of evidence in suspecting him of cutting himself; self-harming. if a knife slips, than it's cut would be more shallow. if there was some other force behind it other than gravity, then it would be deeper. Now you said that the cut was pretty deep, is that correct? well, if it is deep, it had some other force behind it than gravity. simple! he self-harmed and lied about it."

Baekhyun looked up from his phone. "Yixing, you are more smart than I have ever imagined." he was amazed. "i wouldn't have been able to come up with that myself, even if you gave me a hundred years to do so. that's brilliant! I think it would be a good idea to question him about it just to clarify, though." Yixing agreed. "Shall i let the others know of chanyeol's condition?' baekhyun wondered aloud.  
"not just yet." yixing said. "have you seen chanyeol since you brought him in?"  
baekhyun shook his head. "they took him back and said they'd let me know when i can come back. i guess they are working on his wound right now and don't want us in the wa-" he was cut short be a scream. 

"STOP! I DON'T NEED HELP! LET ME GO! NO! NO! STOP IT! HEY!"

baekhyun sprang up from there seats. "that was chanyeol, right?" baekhyun hissed at his hyung.  
Yixing nodded. "sit down. they got it under control." yixing prodded. "they'll call the police worst case." 

 

"fuck!" baekhyun almost yelled, dropping his phone. "he'll probably give the other patients a heart attack by all that yelling!"

"I hope he settles down his yelling..." Yixing mumbled, pulling baekhyun back into his seat. "you don't have to yell like that either. settle down. I will contact junmyeon."  
"sorry. I didn't mean to yell a cuss word in this place." baekhyun appologized, watching a little embarrassedly as the man at the desk made eyebrows at him. No one was quiet sure who he was appologizing to, but either way...

"there!" yixing set down his phone. "I have just texted the new pickle that we are in to junmyeon. we'll see if he responds." Baekhyun nodded. he was still embarrassed, but wouldn't admit it. 

A sudden vibrating made Yixing look at his phone. 

Junmyeon: Ah. Chanyeol is acting up again? That is weird... Is he okay? Did he hit an artery?

Yixing texted back.

You: Yes. chanyeol is acting up again. it is a little strange. we are not quiet exactly sure if he is okay yet or not. he nicked an artery. he just littlerally had a 'baby tantrum' in there. It sounded like a baby, at least. I hope is okay.

Junmyeon: Ah. i see. are you in the room with him right now?

You: no. me and bae are in the emergency room waiting area.

Junmyeon: I see. would it make things better if I showed up? maybe with the others? I can collect them all on my way over to the hospital.

You: Go ahead. I am not sure if we are going to be allowed back there, especially since he keeps having tantrums, but it would be nice to have you here anyways.

Junmyeon: Okay. I will be there with the others ASAP. We are heading out of the store right now.

Yixing slipped the phone into his pocket and tapped his leg a little impatiently. "what is up with all his tantrums in there?" he asked. "this is the second one, yet." 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I have no idea..." he mumbled. 

"I TOLD YOU! STOP IT!" Chanyeol's shrieking could be heard through out the whole hospital, probably. A few patients in the waiting room cringed at the noise. Baekhyun appologized to them for the commotion.   
"what is going on in there with that loud dude?" a kid asked his mom. "why is he being so noisy? he is so loud it is probably making the whole neighborhood think there is an apocalypse."  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!" the mom shushed. "that's so rude to say."

Yixing inwardly cringed at the commotion in the back. 

"PLEASE! STOP! I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO STITCH MY ARM UP LIKE THAT! HEY! QUIT IT!"

"Dang it." Jongin muttered, rushing into the waiting room. "You can hear his yelling even from outside." Junmyeon, jongdae, minseok, kyungsoo, and sehun all rushed in after him.

"Last time this happened, we took him back home. remember?" minseok asked. kyungsoo nodded.  
"they need to finish stitching up his arm, then we can take him home." Yixing replied, over the noise.

"He is probably resisting like fu-" jongin began, then he saw that there was a kid in the waiting room and stammered, "umm... like... hell... umm... yeah." he grimaced at the mother of the child, who grimaced back.  
"When will they be done with trying to stitch him up?" Minseok asked. Baekhyun shrugged. 

The door to the back opened and a tired looking doctor said, "chanyeol is ready to go home, but he will need some assistance in getting out... um, he is a little on the upset side, although."

Junmyeon, followed by Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Sehun walked into the back. The doctor led them down the row of hospital rooms, and then took a right. "here he is." the doctor said. "he wants to go home." Kyungsoo noticed that he left as fast as possible after saying that.

Junmyeon pulled the curtain and the eight boys crammed into the room.

"get these off me! I don't need it!" chanyeol whinned, trying to peel the bandages off his wrist.  
"chanyeol!" sehun was shocked at his hyung. "Quit it right now! that is not mature of you." 

"Why is it not?" Chanyeol frowned. "I don't need all this if I was the one to cut myself, do I?"

Yixing made eye contact with Baekhyun. His calculations had been correct. Baekhyun mouthed, "wow! you are a genues!"

"You... cut yourself?" Jongdae was confused.  
"What else do you think I would do?" Chanyeol complained. 

"so, you lied to Bae and I." Yixing stated.  
Chanyeol nodded. "you have no right to know anything about what I do to myself. now fuck off."

Minseok looked surprised at Chanyeol's words. "What has happened to you Chanyeol?" he asked. "you used to be mature and sweet. now look at you!"  
"I was always like this!" chanyeol shouted.  
"shut the hell up!" Jongin hissed. "You are scaring everyone. Want to go home?"  
Chanyeol nodded. "First get these fucking bandages and stitches off me! I don't need them!"

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Let's go." he said. "and good luck, chanyeol. none of us are going to take those stitches out, so you better get used to them."

The eight boys led the still complaining chanyeol down the hallway and towards their cars. the patients in the waiting room looked relieved to see chanyeol leaving the hospital.

"Yay! The weirdo is leaving!" the kid exclaimed as Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin and Sehun pulled chanyeol out the door into the parking lot.  
"I told you! That is rude! Quit it!" She commanded.


	8. Headache

when the boys brought chanyeol to their home, they would try to calm him down. he must just not be having a good day. as soon as they brought him inside, they sat him down on the couch. then, minseok spoke to him. 

"are you having a bad day?"

"of course!" chanyeol exclaimed.

"is there anything that I can do to help your day be better?"

"no."

"why are you having such a bad day?"

"damn it! why do I need to answer!"

"just answer. It will make you feel better."

"i have no idea why! I am just having a bad day..."

Minseok took Chanyeol's hand in his. "What happened to you to suddenly change you? You used to be almost the exact opposite of what you are now."

Chanyeol shook his head. "I am not sure." 

"Why are you self-harming?"

"You aren't a fucking doctor, so why do you need to know?"

"Just answer."

"why?"

"because"

"because why? You aren't answering my question."

"And I won't answer until you answer mine."

"Damn"

"Damn what?"

"everything!"

"can you please answer my question from earlier?"

"no."

"it is fine if you aren't going to answer."

"why is that fine?"

"it just is. now you should probably rest."

"i can't."

"okay. well try."

Minseok got up and left chanyeol to himself. he walked to junmyeon's bedroom, where the others were gathered.

"He still gives us no useful information." Minseok sighed.  
"What the hell is wrong with him anyways?" Jongin asked.  
Minseok shrugged. "he wouldn't answer that either." he responded. "Fuck". sehun said suddenly. "this is getting complicated and annoying." Kyungsoo agreed.

"we just have to be patient." was all junmyeon said.  
"being patient won't help." jongin said.  
"How do you know?" Junmyeon asked. "the thing is that you don't know. It can be very helpful at some moments. Just do as I say, okay?" 

The others weren’t too enthusiastic, but none-the-less, they agreed.

"One of us should probably be out there with Chanyeol right now." Kyungsoo said. "I doubt it is a good idea to leave him alone, with his suicide attempts and self-harming. you know what i mean?" junmyeon nodded. 

"I will go." Baekhyun volunteered. he got up and walked out of the room.

As soon as he walked down the hallway, to find chanyeol, he was met with an unexpected sight.

Chanyeol was sitting down on the floor, his bandage was gone and now he was trying to take the stitches out of his arm. It was rather bloody business, as Baekhyun's eyes confirmed. chanyeol's fingertips where bloody, and his wrist was bleeding again, through the stitches.

"CHANYEOL!" baekhyun rushed toward his younger friend. "Stop!"


	9. Repenence

Chanyeol didn't asnwer, or even act like he had heard. He was still ripping at his stitches and trying to take them out.  
"Chanyeol! Stop it!" Baekhyun called again, reaching his friends and knocking him over. baekhyun was now on top of Chanyeol.

"hey!" chanyeol sclowled.  
"do you know how much those stitches costed?" baekhyun asked him, pinning him on the floor.  
"you payed for this shit?" chanyeol wasn't getting the point.  
"It is all for your safety, dude. get the point!" baekhyun protested. He looked around a little swiftly to see if any of his friends where going to come because of the comotion. No one was in sight. "Listen," Baekhyun stated, "you just need to stop trying to take those out, and stop trying to self-harm, and stop acting like this, and I will be less harsh on you. none of us what to do this, Chanyeol. The reason why we are is because you are doing things that you shouldn't be doing."

"get off me." chanyeol commanded. 

"answer me and I will get off."

"i don't have to answer, now get off!"

"not until you answer."

"get the fuck off!"

Chanyeol tried to push baekhyun off of him, but baekhyun pinned his arms down. "stop this." Baekhyun scolded. "you are acting like a child."  
"you are the one who is pinning me down!" chanyeol yelled. "now fuck off!"

Chanyeol pushed again, this time he got his hands free and shoved Baekhyun off of him. baekhyun toppled over and chanyeol lunged at him. 

during the split second that chanyeol colided with him, baekhyun wondered how his friends could not have heard all that ruckus. It was loud.

Chanyeol crashed with his hyung and began shaking him. "when I tell you to get off, get off!" he yelled. Baekhyun wished that he could go into defense mode, but he didn't want to hurt the younger boy, so he let chanyeol shake him. Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, and Jongin rushed in to see chanyeol ontop of baekhyun, shaking him.

"hey! what the hell do you think you are doing?" jongin commanded. he siezed chanyeol's shoulders and tugged him off of Baekhyun.  
"Let go of me!' chanyeol cried, trashing at jongin.  
"what the fuck is up with him?" yixing wondered aloud.  
Baekhyun sorely picked himself up. "he got mad at me for pinning him down because he was trying to.. aish... take out his stitches." baekhyun replied, rubbing his shoulders. "hey! hell! stop!" chanyeol whinned, punching Jongin in the stomach. "I don't need you to scold me like that!"

Jongin crumpled a little from the punch, but was determinded to let chanyeol know what he thought of the matters. he grabbed chanyeol's collar and pulled. "listen, hyung." he scolded, "quit going around, shaking baekhyun and trying to pick the stitches out. GOT IT?" chanyeol began whining.

"quit pulling my collar like that! You are going to rip my shirt open if you continue. stop!"

Jongin wasn't going to let that stop him. it was chanyeol's way of trying to get him off. "your shirt wont open." jongin insisted, "and even if it does, that doesn't matter right now. now listen to me! You are going to have to quit whining and apologize to Baekhyun."

"apologize?" Chanyeol asked. "why?"

Was he even listening to what Jongin was saying for once?

"Apologize because you where shaking him."

"oh. I will. let me get up now."

"Will you stop trying to take out your stitches?"

"yes. It hurts when I do that, anyway."

"Very well." Jongin got off of Chanyeol, who meekly walked over to Baekhyun.  
"I am sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have shaken you, and I shouldn't have been trying to take the stitches out. You are always right. I am such a failure..."  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun corrected. "You are not a failure. Sometimes we all do ridiculous things at certain points in our life. Don't blame yourself for that. You are probably tired and cranky. Come here."

Chanyeol nudged a little closer to Baekhyun. The older boy stroked the side of his face. "Don't feel too bad about that, alright?" He asked. Chanyeol nodded, tears begining to fill in his eyes.

"here." Junmyeon held out a new bandage to put over the stitches on chanyeol's wrist. Chanyeol let the bandage be replaced and the wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.  
"I am so sorry." he began crying. 

Minseok made a 'this is getting a little awkward' face at Yixing and then tiptoed back to Junmyeon's bedroom.


	10. Goodmorning

The next day, life was back to normal. chanyeol had appologized and promised to stop self-harming. so far, he had kept his promise.

It was decided that during these days, he could live with the other boys. they would each take turns in caring for chanyeol's house during this time. chanyeol packed a few bags and 'moved in' to the house. the move was just temporary. Everything was going to be fine. 

chanyeol rolled over on his bed, knocking into kyungsoo. This obviously woke up kyungsoo, who wrapped his arm around his hyung in a snuggle. chanyeol clutched kyungsoo's shirt like he would never let go. Kyungsoo smiled to himself. He was glad that chanyeol was back to his normal self again. that month that he was suicidal was just... exausting, both mentally and physically. he moved his hand through chanyeol's hair, slowly. chanyeol snuggled closer to him. 

Junmyeon, who was on the bed on the other side of chanyeol, woke up and smiled at the two boys cuddled into eachother. it was almost cute, the way that they where snuggling. usually, well before chanyeol's suicidal month, kyungsoo and chanyeol wheren't that close to eachother. Well, they would tease eachother and prank eachother, but never before had junmyeon seen them snuggling.

The sun slowly rose and now golden beams of light where creeping through the windows, sending rainbows on the floor and walls of the bedroom. Kyungsoo was the first to sit up in bed. He looked around the room filling with golden and ranbow light and sighed. this was nice! chanyeol's head was in his lap and chanyeol himself was sleeping peacefully.

He turned to Junmyeon who was facing the opposite way and smiled. His hyung was caring. he knew how to deal with things. if he wasn't here, chanyeol probably would have probably ended up killing himself.

chanyeol stirred in kyungsoo's lap and opened his eyes. There is no way to describe the feeling that surged through Chanyeol at the moment he opened his eyes and looked up into Kyungsoo's eyes. It was very comforting.

"goodmoring." Chanyeol smiled at kyungsoo and then hit his head with a pillow.  
"Hey!" Kyungsoo wasn't expecting that, since his mind still told him a little bit that Chanyeol was still suicidal.  
They both began laughing and Kyungsoo hit chanyeol back with the pillow. It was rather noisy, and they realized this when Junmyeon rolled over and looked at them from where he lay. He was smiling. It was cute to see his two dongsaengs laughing with pillows in their hands.

Immediatly, the two couldn't resist and went in for the kill, hitting Junmyeon with their pillows. All three of them where laughing now. finally, the pillow swatting ceased and junmyeon sat up, laughing. Chanyeol looked like he was enjoying himself.

"who wants breakfast?" junmyeon asked his two friends. as expected, he got an affirmative from both, so stretched and slid out of bed, buttoning the top of his shirt that was gaping open. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol followed junmyeon to the kitchen, where junmyeon turned on the lights and washed his hands. He had a sparkle in his eyes as he asked, "do any of you want to help, or do you just want to continue having pillow fights in my bed?"

kyungsoo and chanyeol both began laughing. "would you rather that we help, or go play?" kyungsoo asked. junmyeon poured some oil in a pan and turned on the stove.  
"I'd rather that you don't bother yourself with helping today. You always help me all the time, so take a break for once." he responded. "oh. and try not to wake the others." 

kyungsoo almost laughed at this piece of news. Yeah, they had been pretty noisy this morning, and it wasn't really a nice way of waking everyone up, or saying 'goodmorning'. In fact, chanyeol was surpirsed that the others hadn't woken up already because of the ruckus. They had woken up junmyeon, though. At least he understood his dongsaengs. What if the had accidently woken everyone up, but didn't know it? that wasn't too likely, espcially since everymorning when junmyeon mentioned breakfast, everyone would wake up and exclaim about how hungry they where. they must be very tired if they where still sleeping, even after junmyeon mentioned breakfast.

Another thing, too. Jongdae had this thing about pretending like he was sleeping. then, at the moment that would be 'most shocking', he would poke his head off of his pillow and surprise the others who where awake. it was getting kind of old by now, but he still was ending up surprising most of his friends. Why he did this, no one could ever figure out. The closest that they got to conclusion was that it was some sort of joke or prank. Still, a few of them went so far as to even ask Jongdae himself why he did this, but he never would give an answer. He would only laugh and say, 'I must have surprised you a lot for that to still be on your mind'. No one asked him any more, because they knew he would never tell them, even if they begged.

A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen. Now for sure, the others would be waking up soon. kyungsoo and chanyeol sat on the couch and indulged in the smells. they where getting hungrier by the minute, and that smell didn't help anything in the least. 

"want to spy on the others when they wake up?' kyungsoo asked chanyeol, who nodded.

the two snuck into the room, and hid behind junmyeon's bed, which was closest to the wall. they sat there in silence for some time, before they could smell the breakfast. "any minute now..." kyungsoo whispered. Chanyeol was bright eyed. 

Baekhyun shifted in his bed and then sat up. "breakfast?" he asked. he looked over at junmyeon's bed, making Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have to duck for it to not be seen by him. chanyeol was trying very hard not to loose himself by laughing, but it was very very hard. his hands where clasped tightly over his mouth, and his eyes where shining. Kyungsoo himself was trying not to laugh because of the look on Chanyeol's face. It was the happiest he had seen him in a long time.

As soon as the cost was clear, Chanyeol and kyungsoo peeked back up, over the bed.

Jongin slumped almost completely put of his bed, and then he woke up. by now the smell was almost sickeningly scrumptious. Jongin's stomach growled. "here comes the 'I am hungry'." kyungsoo whispered to chanyeol. 

Then, it came:

"I'm hungry." Jongin complained. baekhyun nodded. 

"Me too. I bet you Junmyeon is cooking. He always makes our mouths water when he cooks."

"That's just because he wants you to appriciate his cooking," jongdae stated in a high-pitched squeak, snapping up into a sitting position.  
"Jongdae sure does like to do that." Jongin laughed.

Baekhyun yawned. "i would continue to sleep, but I can't resist that smell." He said. "I want breakfast." The others agreed.  
"let's go." Jongdae volenteered.

He got out of bed with much energy for someone who had "just woken up", and practically ran out of the room. jongin and Baekhyun laughed at him. 

yixing was next to awaken. he sat up and blinked his tiredness away. "goodmorning." he smiled, politely.  
"Goodmorning." jongin and baekhyun said at the same time. they looked at eachother and laughed.   
somehow, they had this thing about accidenlty talking over eacother, saying the exact same thing at the same moment.

kyungsoo and chanyeol almost burst out laughing again, and now they where practically rolling on the ground trying not to laugh. It made it funnier if you where spying on people, as Chanyeol noticed.

Jongin slid out of bed and rammed into Baekhyun who toppled over on to his bed. they both where laughing. "Don't say the same thing as me again." jongin laughed.

Baekhyun softly swatted Jongin off of him, and tackled him. "you don't say the same thing as me, then." he teased, back. By now, even Yixing was laughing. 

the two boys, who where spying on their friends, could hold it in no longer. They let out a tremendous roar of laughter and rolled around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"what's going on?" sehun asked, rolling over. they had woken him up with all the commotion. Minseok was awake, too, as everyone noticed from the laughing coming from where he lay. The noise was so loud that even Jongdae came back in to see what was so funny.

As soon as he saw baekhyun and jongin playfully at eachothers throats, he began laughing, too.


	11. Worries

"Breakfast is ready, you little loud bunch of kooks." junmyeon laughed from the kitchen. "Come and get your food before I eat it all."  
As usual, energetic Jongdae was the first to rush out, yelling "don't eat my food! You don't know how hungry i am!" yixing, chanyeol, miseok, and kyungsoo were soon to follow.

baekhyun helped jongin up from where he had tackled him, and grinned, "just remember, don't say the same thing as me, next time, and I won't tackle you."  
Jongin laughed, but then grabbed baekhyun's collar and joked, "no, you don't tell me what to do. I was the one who spoke first." 

"come on, guys. you can deal with that later." sehun smiled, pulling on his shirt. "you have the rest of your life to deal with that."

"right." baekhyun snorted. "if you where in my place you would want to beat jongin up right now." he winked at jongin.  
"well, go ahead then," sehun laughed, "but I will eat all your breakfast. seeya!" he left the room. 

"oh yeah. breakfast." baekhyun muttered. "okay. I let you off the hook just this once. if it happens again, then -" he punched his own hand, implying that jongin would be beaten up.  
jongin laughed, again. "let's go. I am really hungry." he said, grabbing baekhyun's wrists and pulling him towards the door.

by the time that they got out, jongdae was on his third serving of the meal. "Hey!" jongin cried, "Leave some for me!" 

"there's plenty!" Junmyeon laughed, "eat up!"

After the delicious breakfast, the nine boys sat back on the couches, relaxing. It was nice to have life back to normal. None of them, however knew that it wouldn't be back to normal for good. Even Chanyeol himself thought it was going to be normal for the rest of their lives. His friends had made him feel a whole lot better, and this time, when he promised not to self-harm or try to commit suicide, he meant it. It wasn't like the last time, this time, it was real. He truely meant it, and now, unless something very out of the blue happened, he would never do that stuff again.

It did seem a bit weird to everything to seem so calm. calm before the storm, yixing thought, this is not the end of the trails. there will be more coming. Something that perhaps would be worse than what had happened before. Then again, he couldn't tell the future, so he had no idea. he was only guessing, and using logic, but something deep inside him told him that it wasn't the end. He had this bad feeling, but he had no idea why it was there, or what it was caused by. it was so strong of a feeling, that he was contemplating telling it to someone, but than he decided it might scare some of the younger ones. his mouth became dry and he felt kind of like vomitting.

perhaps, he was sick. he had never felt like this before. He was rather surprised when Kyungsoo stated, "yixing, are you feeling alright? your face is a little pale and you look like you aren't feeling well. Are you sick?"   
"I am fine." Yixing replied, but the more he tried to forget what he was feeling like, the worse he felt. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more.

"I am not feeling too good. i will be in the bedroom, if you guys want me." 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows quizzically at junmyeon. "let him go." junmyeon muttered, "i'll check on him in a little bit. I noticed he looked a little different, too. Maybe he's sick."

Yixing made his way to the bedroom, where he lay on his bed. He suddenly got a headache.

This is'nt good for me, he thought, i think i am worrying myself too much, over nothing. I mean, there is nothing to worry over right now, but yet, I am worrying so much, that it isn't good for me.

He burried his face in his pillow and sighed. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Junmyeon asked, sitting on the bed.

"I am worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling that something is going to happen that isn't good."

"You know, you are making our dongsaengs worried."

"i know. i am sorry."

"don't feel too bad."

"i can't help worrying!"

"but what are you worrying about? you said yourself that you have no idea why. all you have is this feeling that something bad will happen, but that is just a feeling."

"i know. it is weird for me to be worrying so much over something that isn't even true, right?"

"don't talk like that."

"but it's true!"

"I hope you feel better soon."

Junmyeon patted Yixing's shoulder and then left the room.

Yixing sighed again. Why was he so worried? More than likely nothing was going to happen. But then again, whenever he had these sorts of feelings, they always came true... oh well, this was no reason to worry the younger boys.

Yixing got up and followed junmyeon out of the room. "I am feeling better." he told everyone in the living room.  
"What was wrong, anyways?" Sehun asked.  
Yixing made eye contact with junmyeon and than lied, "I was just a bit tired and dizzy. I am better now, though."

"Good." Chanyeol put in.


	12. Oncoming Traffic

"I need to get my orescription." Chanyeol stated. "When I was in the hospital, they prescribed sedatives for me, and I just got a text from the pharmacy confirming that they are ready to be picked up."

"I can get them for you." junmyeon volenteered. "that way you can rest. Does any of you want to come with me?" 

Soon, junmyeon and kyungsoo where taking a taxi to the pharmacy. They couldn't take their van, because it needed repairs. 

As soon as they reached the pharmacy, junmyeon took kyungsoo straight to the front desk.

"I need to pick up a prescription." he stated.  
"whats the name?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Park Chanyeol."

"date of birth?"

"11-21-92." 

"one moment please."

Junmyeon looked around as he waited for the sedatives. His eyes met kyungsoo, and he smiled, placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me." he smiled. Kyungsoo smiled back.

"Here you go, sir." the lady at the desk called, placing a bottle on the table. "Do you know how to use these?"

Junmyeon nodded. "how much do i owe you?"

"that will be about... 100 wons" the lady replied.

Junmyeon put the right amount of wons on the counter, and took the bottle of sedatives. He turned to kyunsoo. "let's go." he suggested. "our taxi is waiting." kyunsoo followed junmyeon out of the building, towards the taxi.

The taxi driver bit his lip as he pressed the gas pedal, manuvering the taxi through the parking lot, and onto the busy street.

"it's a busy street today." he dryly stated, looking at his watch as he slowed for a red light. "today is the type of day you have to watch out for crazy drivers."

"yeah."junmyeon said. "i don't know why poeple drive while intoxicated."  
"True." replied the driver "It makes no sense at all. they put so many peoples lives in danger, even their own."

Suddenly, a grey cheverolete truck rammed straight into the side of the taxi, at full force. The taxi was pushed sideways into the other lane of oncoming traffic. It was a chain-eraction. They spun out of control, smashing into the traffic, causing people to jam on their breaks, honking their horns, and even a few who where speeding rammed, too into the taxi.

The taxi, now smashed up, fell onto its side, still spinning a little, and ramming into one more car, before stopping completely.


	13. What Happened

a sharp pain ran through kyungsoo's temple. his head spun, and at first he thought he was dead. Only when he heard sirens, did he realise he wasn't dead. 

What had even happened? At first, kyungsoo couldn't remember anything: why he was here; what happened; and why his head was hurting?

It must have been the shock from the crash. He also thought he wouldn't be able to open his eyes, but he did so. Apon openening his eyes, he saw a taxi, smashed up, on it's side, several cars, aslo crunched, but not as badly, broken glass and car pieces, police cars, ambulences, and the like.

what was going on? some sort of crash, but why was he lying on the side of the road, aching? why was he in the middle of this crash?

The voices of the police and paramedics gave him a headache. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get up or not. The first step would be to see if he could move his hand. Thinking of hands, his arm was numb. He couldn't feel anything in his right arm. All the way down the left of his torso was stinging.

Another ambulance rolled up, the small squad of paramedics coming out and making their way to him. "You okay?" they asked.

kyunsoo was a little stunned. "I am not sure." he admitted, his voice sounded really dry and a bit thick and slurred.

"where do you feel pain?" 

"my temple, the left of my torso, my head feels heavy, and I can't feel anything in my right arm. I can't really breathe too well."

"just stay still, alright? We will check you out and then get you into the ambulance."

Kyungsoo licked his lips and gasped for air. Whenever he did this, his lungs hurt. "my lungs hurt." he added.

"okay."

The paramedicas began checking his condition out, making sure his neck and back weren't broken, and checking his vitals. Some of the other where getting a stretcher ready.

One of them squeezed kyungsoo's hand, asking if he could feel it. "not really." kyungsoo said.

They aksi lifted his shirt, checking his hurting side, saying, "no broken ribs. his side is skinned pretty bad, though. Let's get him on the stretcher."

"J-junmyeon? is he okay?"

"he is worse off than you. just hang on. it'll be fine."

Oh no. Junmyeon was worse off than him? That wasn't good. Kyungsoo was feeling miserable. it was the worst he felt in his whole life.

kyungsoo tried to look around. "where is he?" he asked.

"stay still. he is in the other ambulance." one of them replied.

Kyungsoo was wavering in and out of conciousness. finally, just as the ambulance began to speed towards the hospital, Kyungoo drifted into darkness.

 

RING! RING!

Jongin snatched his phone. "Why would the hospital call me?" he wondered aloud, picking it up.

"Hello? What? No way! Oh no! Fuck! Aish! Are they okay? Aaaiiiiisssshhhhh! Aw. Damn it." he hung up.

Jongin looked at the expectant faces around him. From the way he spoke to whoever was on the other line, they could tell that he had recieved bad news, and now where bracing themselves for the impact.

"what happened?" yixing asked.

"fuck." jongin sighed. "well, the taxi that..." he was having a hard time saying the words. "the taxi that junmyeon and... kyungsoo where riding in... crashed. they where rushed to the hospital."

A murmer ran through the faces before him.

"Hell." Jongdae said. "Are they okay?"

"No. Thay think junmyeon might go into coma." Jongin sounded about ready to cry.

"that can't happen!" sehun cried. "what will we do if junmyeon goes into coma?"

jongin looked at minseok, who shrugged. "let's hope he doesn't." was all he said. He, too, sounded at the point of tears.

"they won't allow us in there, now, would they?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I doubt that." he said.

yixing was the quietest of all. I knew something would happen, he thought, I worried myself so much over the feeling I had, only about an hour before it really happened.


	14. Hospital Bills

It was a few hours before they where allowed to see the two boys.

Junmyeon was unresponsive, but kyungsoo was awake. 

When the seven boys entered the hospital room, they walked to the first cutain that was drawn. The man at the desk downstairs had told them that the curtain closest to the door was where kyungsoo was located. behind the curtain closest to the window was junmyeon. 

Minseok pulled the cutrain aside, and was the first to go past the curtain. Kyungsoo was leaning back in his bed, but when he saw his hyung, he tried to sit up. "Don't." minseok told him. "Its not good to strain yourself like that."

kyungsoo nodded, and leaned back.

the others heard the two talking and decided it was a good time to sqeeze into the room, too. They did so. kyungsoo looked happy to see his friends. "the man at the desk noticed we have been coming here alot recently." sehun told kyungsoo. "he was surprised to see us again; like the third time in a month or something like that." 

kyungsoo said nothing, but cracked a tiny smile that was even hard to tell if it was a smile at all. However, the boys new kyungsoo well, and they could tell he had tried to smile, but he couldn't exactly.

"have you heard anything about junmyeon yet?" jongdae asked. kyungsoo shook his head. 

"no. all i know is that he is worse off than me."

"they said he might go into coma, for a while." jongin explained. "only recently did they say that coma was no longer a possibility. That is a relief, huh?" 

"yeah." kyungsoo agreed.

"Will they allow us to go past Junmyeon's curtain?" Yixing wondered allowed.

"I can ask the man at the desk downstairs." baekhyun offered.

"I can ask." yixing said, "but I didn't really want to. but anyways, i will go."

"no. I can.you stay here with kyungsoo."

"but, we all should be with him."

"well..."

A passing doctor heard the conversation and slipped his head in the curtain. "you can go past kim junmyeon's curtain." he said, then went out again.

baekhyun looked at yixing, and whispered, "none of us had to go down to ask." yixing nodded. "let's go." baekhyun said. he turned to kyungsoo. "we will be back in just a minute."

the boys scooted out of the curtain and slipped past junmyeon's. it was suddenly quiet in the room. Maybe it was that none of them wanted to talk, or maybe it was a surprised silence.

Either way, silence lingered as the boys entered the small confined space.

junmyeon was silent, lying with his eyes closed, on the bed. the right side of his neck was rubbed raw, but other than that, the boys could see no injuries, but then again, most of his body was covered with a blanket. None of the boys wanted to sreak the almost sacred silence, so they sat there, quietly, staring at junmyeon. it all almost seemed like a dream. none of them could acctually get themselves to believe that this was all reality. even when they bit their lips and pinched themselves, they still couldn't get themselves to believe that it was all real.

"how long will junmyeon have to be in the hospital?" chanyeol asked as soon as they where back in kyungsoo's room. kyungsoo shook his head.

"i have no idea." he said. "the doctors told me that I might be able to go home in about a week, but I have no idea about when junmyeon will be able to come home. I myself haven't even seen Junmyeon yet."

jongin shook his head and sighed. "it is still hard to believe that this really happened." he said. "at anymoment, i expect that i will just open my eyes and it all will be gone. all of this. all the trails, all the worries, all the pains." he shook his head again.

baekhyun lay a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically.

Minseok spoke up. "so, what do we do in the meantime that kyungsoo and junmyeon are in the hospital? I mean, i am not sure if we have enough money to pay for all these hospital visits. how do we pay the money?"

"Sell my house." chanyeol stated

"chanyeol, you -"

"no. I decided i want to live with you. That is what will be best for me. sell my house for the money to pay the bill for the hospital visit."

yixing and kyungsoo looked at eachother. 'getting rid of things that are important to you are signs of someone who is thinking of commiting suicide.' kyungsoo mouthed to yixing. 'keep your eye on Chanyeol at all costs. i highly suspect something is up.'

Yixing nodded. it was true. chanyeol's house was important to him. either he was being very generous and cared for his friends alot, or he was thinking of committing suicide again. One thing after another stacked up. this was not going good at all. yixing nudged sehun and whispered, "help me keep an eye on chanyeol. things don't add up." sehun stared a bit confusedly at yixing for a minute, before giving his response.

"alright. i will tell you if i notice anything out of the ordinary."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it. I will be trying to get another update out soon. In the meantime, check out my Quotev account.
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/thelast1113
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
